SWEET ANN: Maintenance Guide and Manual
by Blue Phoenix135790
Summary: We at PowerFX/Crypton Incorporated believe in giving you the finest quality products that money can buy. We greatly appreciate your recent purchase and if you ever have any problems after reading this manual, a support team is available 24/7. Enjoy!


**A/N:** Well, I'm finally in Vocaloid2! Now with 60% more MAGNETs :D!

I own nothing... Wait, does that mean I indirectly own Xemnas?

* * *

><p>Congratulations! You just bought a SWEET ANN unit! Before you get destroyed, please read this manual, which is available in Swedish if necessary.<p>

**Accessories**

SWEET ANN units come packaged with

1. $200 gift certificate for KFC

2. Wedding dress, complete with bouquet

3. Bomb-proof shield

**Common Personality Settings**

Calm/Happy (Default)

Confused

IMMA FAHRIN MAH LAZAH

SWEET ANN units are naturally calm/happy, and are often singing in the natural language of one of their parent company (PowerFX, Inc.)'s native language, Swedish, while cooking. Unfortunately, the only thing they can make without burning your house down is soup.

Confused mode is always activated whenever a nearby SONIKA unit starts to talk about her Twitter account. As SWEET ANN units were programmed to be a bit behind on the times, she will almost always answer "...'Tweet'? Like a bird?".

IMMA FAHRIN MAH LAZAH mode will be explained later in the manual, so please, bear with us.

**Other Compatible/Incompatible Units**

KAITO: These two are on shaky terms, as the original KAITO unit made a comment to the original LEON about having an "entire harem of English girls to himself". This got the KAITO unit beat up, and the term "BaKaito" was born, to his sadness. Dual ownership is not recommended.

SONIKA: Despite being confused by the amount of time the units spend on their Twitter account (See above), SWEET ANN units always use these units to translate foreign languages. Ownership is recommended if you plan on getting a Japanese unit as well.

BIG AL: In all honesty, SWEET ANN units are quite enamored with these units, despite the BIG AL unit's constant lateness. Ownership is recommended.

**Handling and Care**

SWEET ANN units are actually fairly self-sufficient, and quite strong as well, so there is almost no need to supervise them.

"Almost" being the operative word. As mentioned before, SWEET ANN units can't make anything beyond soup, so you have to do all of her cooking. And make sure that in every meal that you include chicken in some form. There is a reason we included the gift certificate for KFC.

Also, if you are a female buyer, you might be hard pressed going bra shopping with this unit, as they have the largest... Size... Out of all of our English-speaking units. We honestly have no idea why.

**Frequently Asked Questions**

Q: HOLY SHIT! MY SWEET ANN UNIT IS SHOOTING LASER BEAMS OUT OF HER EYES! WHAT'S HAPPENING?

A: Alright, get behind the bomb-proofed shield we gave you. You sitting behind it? Good. Now then, this is the IMMA FAHRIN MAH LAZAH mode we mentioned earlier. It was an odd joke by the designers to put laser beams in the original SWEET ANN unit's eyes. We are unsure why, but they're there. We hope you have house insurance.

Q: What are those things around SWEET ANN's neck? They're creeping me out.

A: It was an odd fad by the designers of PowerFX, Inc., but at the time, they were basing all of their units off of monsters. In SWEET ANN's case, the Bride of Frankenstein. In Marilyn Monroe form. So, it's really just staples over the unhidden joint lines. We're sorry if this scared you even more.

Q: My unit looks severely tanned! I know I'm in New Jersey, but still! What's wrong with her?

A: Besides the fact that she's so close to Snooki, nothing. You just accidentally received the joke SWEET TANN unit made after the events of the famed TETO KASANE April Fool's Day. Send her back and we'll give you a real one.

Many well wishes to you and thank you for buying from PowerFX/Crypton Inc.!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ah, Snooki jokes. They're really fun.

Really, there is a joke where Sweet Ann starts shooting laser beams from her eyes. It's weird. The "size" thing is another joke as well.

REVIEW OR BE BLASTED BY SWEET ANN BEAMS!


End file.
